Diferencias, Traiciones de Sangre
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Cuando la perfecta felicidad es arrebatada... por su propio padre... [Ohayou! mucho tiempo sin verme, ne? 0 jua... ahm ya me voy D]


**_Diferencias, Traiciones de Sangre_**

Draco caminó por el largo corredor, una espada empuñada con fuerza lo ayudaba a caminar ya que sus piernas casi no le respondían, la batalla con sus subordinados había sido dura y los recuerdos de la época en que eran felices lo golpeaban como destellos dentro de su cabeza...

_"Yo también te amo, Draco!!" _Aún podía escuchar su voz, tan suave, tan frágil... su sonrisa seguía iluminando la oscuridad de su alma... recuerdos... Una gota de sangre corrió por su frente.

_"Por supuesto!! No necesitas preguntármelo, Draco, claro que me casaré contigo!" _Aún podía sentir la suavidad de la mano de su amada acariciarle la mejilla... era lo único que podía sentir aunque ni siquiera fuera real... son solo recuerdos... Presionó su estómago con una mano para aminorar el dolor.

_"Será niño... y tan guapo como su padre..." las risitas de su esposa llenaron la habitación, era un sonido que apabullaba cualquier otro, que para él en ese momento era más importante que la vida misma... _

_"Y si es niña será tan hermosa como su madre..." le dijo con una sonrisa, su esposa le respondió con un tierno beso y lo abrazó fuertemente._

Sus ojos ardían, Draco ya no pudo más y se detuvo, apoyándose con un hombro en la pared de piedra caliza, respiró profundo ignorando el dolor que le producían sus pulmones perforados por dos de sus costillas quebradas, tenía que recuperar fuerzas, tenía que hacerlo... _"Vamos Draco... yo se que puedes... no es tan difícil"_ recordó sus palabras de aliento, las palabras de aquella vez en que quiso enseñarle a conducir un automóvil muggle, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios y continuó su camino.

_"Draco, es tan lindo! Lo único que quiero es abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás!" exclamó acariciando al pequeño niño que dormía en sus brazos._

Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió... estaba seguro que ella había cumplido, no lo soltó jamás... 

_"Draco! Draco!! Te amo!!" _Sus últimas palabras... las últimas palabras que escuchó de ella antes de que se la llevaran junto a su hijo que aferrado a los brazos de su madre no dejaba de llorar... Draco con un solo golpe del puño rompió la ventana a su izquierda por la impotencia de los recuerdos, su felicidad despojada... corrió hasta la puerta cerrada que se encontraba unos metros más adelante. Tomó la espalda con ambas manos y derribó la puerta golpeándola con su ya bastante dañado hombro. Levantó la mirada y lo encontró, esos ojos grises envenenados de maldad...

-Draco! Qué sorpresa!... pero que te ha pasado?- Desvió desde la ventana su mirada que no era más irónica que su tono de voz, lo observó de pies a cabeza y soltó unas carcajadas.

La respiración de Draco se agitó y no sabía como contenerse, apretó la empuñadura de la espada –Maldito...- murmuró –Cómo pudiste??!!- gritó mezclando sus lágrimas con la sangre que recorría sus mejillas.

Fingió una mueca de inocencia que para los ojos de Draco fue lo más despreciable que había visto –No se a que te refieres, hijo...- rió –Oh... ya recuerdo... es sobre tu adorada esposa, no?... aah, estaba deliciosa, querido Draco... lástima que este muerta, ya no la podré disfrutar- Tirando los encajes de la manga de su chaqueta, humedeció sus labios y se acercó a su primogénito, desafiándolo -No sabes como gemía, parece que lo disfrutaba mucho... aunque no quería soltar al chiquillo ese, que molestia... sabes era exactamente igual a ti cuando eras pequeño... excepto por ese repugnante cabello rojo...- En su rostro estaba representado en un gesto el asco que sentía por esa familia de cabellos rojizos. Lo vulgar e inútil que podía ser sentir amistad hacia los muggles.

Apretó la mandíbula, esas palabras, él la había tocado?!... no pudo soportarlo más, con todas sus fuerzas apuntó hacia su corazón, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, sus movimientos fueron tan lentos que su padre los evitó con facilidad.

-No sabes cuán vulnerable te ves, pequeño Draco...- dijo mientras evitaba los abatidos movimientos de su hijo.

-Cállate!!- gritó, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y las imágenes de su esposa siendo ultrajada por su propio padre, las imágenes de su Virginia llorando desesperada gritando por su ayuda y abrazando a su hijo... 

Lucius no dejaba de sonreír haciendo que la sangre de Draco hirviera, atacándolo con más frecuencia, aunque su fuerza se había ido casi por completo dándole la facilidad a su padre de en el momento en que recibió otro golpe con la espada la tomó con ambas manos por la afilada hoja de acero.

-Aún quieres seguir con esta tortura, Draco?- el hombre alzó una ceja y agarró el rostro de Draco con una mano, sujetándolo por sus mejillas –Tu sabes que no podrás ganarme jamás...- Los labios de Lucius no dejaban de esbozar una, según Draco, sonrisa repulsiva, a la que reaccionó escupiéndole.

-Ahora veo porqué mi madre huyó de ti, maldito bastardo...- murmuró el más joven de los Malfoy que escondió su sorpresa al verlo volver su expresión seria, había dado en el clavo, en el punto donde más le dolía a su padre.

-Tú, pequeño estorbo, no sabes nada acerca de tu madre... Es más...- Una mueca... Draco supo que eso significaba que sus siguientes palabras dolerían lo suficiente para hacerlo arrepentirse de haber nombrado a su madre –Ni siquiera supiste cuidar a tu propia esposa... no tienes idea de cómo me divertí con ella...- cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior –Y el llanto de tu hijo lo hacía aún más excitante... Aah, Virginia Weasley... gritó tanto como pensé... sabes? No paraba de gritar tu nombre... al parecer pensó que aparecerías para salvarla... como un príncipe azul, no?- rió y golpeó al joven directo en el estómago, las entrañas de Draco prácticamente estallaron, rebalsando la sangre por su boca –No te preocupes, creo que ella estaba peor de lo que tu estás ahora... y estaba viva! Que mujer más fuerte, no?...- 

Empujó a Draco hacia la pared, lo sostuvo del cuello, sin preocuparse de la asfixia que le provocaba, y le arrancó la espada, con mucha lentitud fue enterrándola en uno de sus hombros procurando que el dolor fuera intenso moviendo la hoja circularmente. 

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, el dolor físico ya no importaba, ya no podía palparlo, solo podía sentir los abrazos de Ginny, su risa, su forma de decirle Te Amo, como le encantaba enseñarle objetos muggles, el día en que nació su pequeño hijo, y las lágrimas de alegría de su esposa al ver que tenía el mismo rostro que él y el cabello de ella "_la perfecta combinación Weasley-Malfoy_" dijo al verlo, y lo repitió la primera noche que estuvieron en casa y estuvieron despiertos por el llanto y la inquietud del niño.

Abrió los ojos... no importaba si no salía vivo, su padre, el que sonreía con malicia en frente de él mientras le atravesaba una espada, le había arrebatado todo, toda su felicidad... su hijo... su Ginny... 

Levantó la mano que respondía a las ordenes de su cerebro y con una rapidez sorpresiva introdujo una daga que había estado escondida dentro de su camisa derecho en el corazón de Lucius Malfoy, su padre, su ejecutor. 

Lucius se percató, alejándose atónito y quitando con torpeza la daga de su pecho, levantó la mirada y encorvó los ojos mirando los de su heredero, que había lanzado lejos la espada y yacía aferrando una mano en su herida que no dejaba de sangrar –Siempre supe que fuiste un error... no mereces el apellido Malfoy- dijo apretando los puños y sin poder escuchar le respuesta de Draco _'Yo nunca lo quise'_ ya que sus sentidos no respondían más, y cayó de espaldas, sus ojos en blanco, su torso inmóvil y su sangre corría cual río. De su chaqueta un objeto dorado y brillante rodó hacia los pies de Draco, el anillo de matrimonio de su pequeña Ginny, opacado de rojo, él lo levantó y lo guardó en su bolsillo acariciándolo. 

Su vida bastaba de unos minutos, su estado ya era deplorable, dio unos pasos y su vista comenzó a oscurecer, una sonrisa de alegría se bosquejó en su lastimado rostro, era Virginia y su hijo, a solo unos pasos de él –Nos vemos...- susurró recibiendo un beso de su esposa y cayó de frente hacia el suelo, chocando su mejilla contra el gélido material. 

_*_

_"Vamos Draco!! Yo se que puedes alcanzarnos! No es cierto?" gritó Ginny desde la cima de una colina cubierta de verde y rodeada de árboles vestidos de flores. Un pequeño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años de edad de cabellos rojizos como su madre y ojos grises como su padre sonreía tomado de su mano._

_"Sí, papá! No eres lento!" exclamó el niño soltando unas risitas y haciendo señas con la mano._

_Desde unos metros Draco los observaba radiante y vestido con un traje tan blanco que casi brillaba, caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos "No es justo! Ustedes corrieron!" exclamó. El pequeño arrastró a su madre con rapidez y llegaron a su lado. Draco levantó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza escuchando un susurro en su oído "Te quiero mucho, papá" su padre sonrió y le besó la mejilla, tomó la mano de Ginny "Te amo, Draco" dijo y le besó los labios, y continuaron caminando juntos hacia donde nada podría interrumpir su felicidad._

_*_

**_~*Fin*~_**

**_Notas De La Autora:_**

_*Snif* *Snif*.... ajem... no se si les habrá hecho llorar o algo este fic pero intenté hacerlo lo más trágico posible a petición de Jean Paul que me OBLIGÓ a hacer esto en contra de mi inspiración que estaba en huelga!!!... ajem... bueh no me obligó pero si me insistió ;D... Ah, una acotación, intenté darle un toque le Lestat a Lucius, no funcionó muy bien pero bah, intenté xD... yaps, yaps, no molesto más y si quieren o tienen ganas o simplemente estan aburrid@s dejenme un review n_n..._

**_^^Matta Ne^^_**

**_Tomoyo_**


End file.
